Danny Phantom oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A mature collection of oneshots for Danny Phantom, rated M for a reason, read at your own caution
1. A much needed break

A much needed break

Danny was exhausted

It had been a good near five years since the Ghost Earth incident and Vlad's expulsion from Earth but that didn't mean that Danny got a break from Ghost hunting as there were still plenty of Spirits eager to cause trouble whenever they could

This night however was more annoying than anything as he spent a good two hours chasing the Box Ghost, how the spectral idiot managed to keep escaping was beyond him and if he genuinely didn't feel sorry for him Danny could have caught him immediately but since he wasn't really a threat to anyone and was more goofy than scary Danny let him enjoy a couple hours of freedom before recapturing him

Touching down at his front door Danny reverted back to human form before letting himself in, no longer having to worry about keeping his identity a secret made things a lot simpler when it came to Ghost hunting allowing him to transform on the fly without risk of being freaking people out

Entering his house Danny headed straight for the basement activating the portal to the Ghost Zone before opening up the flask to cast the Box Ghost back through the portal, the annoying Spectre letting out one last cry of 'beware!' as he disappeared into the other side "yeah, yeah, whoooo beware! God he's annoying" Danny sighed as he closed the flask and shut down the portal "I'm going to bed"

Kicking his shoes off at the base of the stairs Danny then made his way upstairs, stopping halfway when the sound of soft music reached his ears "huh? Music? Jazz, you home?" he called out to which he got no response, even if his sister had been home it was highly unlikely for her to be playing music so late at night putting him quickly on guard

Continuing up the stairs Danny kept his footsteps quiet just in case if someone had broken in, and for some reason was playing music whilst robbing the place, he'd get the jump on them

Upon reaching the top of the stairs Danny then realised that the music was coming from his room confusing him along with the smell of what seemed to be scented candles which only added to his confusion

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever he found inside ready to go Ghost at a moment's notice Danny quickly threw the door open

Instead of finding an intruder or even a ghost however Danny was shocked to find Sam laid out on his bed obviously expecting him as she was wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts leaving her naked from the waist down "took you long enough to get back" she tittered as she moved into a kneeling position beckoning him to come closer

"Sam? What're you doing here?" Danny asked whilst complying all the same, walking closer to Sam so that she could take hold of his shirt

"What? Can't a girl break into her man's house to surprise him?" the Goth girl smirked as she played with the hem of his shirt

"Ok but how did you get in here? Not that I'm complaining anyway, I'd much rather have you in here than some random dude taking my stuff"

"You left your window wide open, it was real easy to just climb up here" Sam explained as moving back onto the bed keeping hold of Danny's shirt to pull him along with her before flipping them over so that he was on his back with her hovering over him "you've been gone for hours, must have been a tough Ghost"

"Nah, just the Box Ghost, felt kinda sorry for him this time so I let him explore for a bit, he was really trying to be scary" Danny explained making Sam raise an eyebrow "what? You can't tell me that you've never felt sorry for him, he's so pathetic it's kinda adorable"

"Whatever you say Danny, if you want to adopt him though you're the one who has to clean up after him" Sam joked as she straddled his waist, grinding her bare groin down against his jean clad waist loving the feeling of the denim against her cunt "either way you've had a long hard night, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't help you unwind?" the Goth girl then purred grinding down harder against Danny's groin biting her lip as she felt him harden under his pants "just lay back and let me do everything"

Now there was no way for Danny to bring himself to go against such an instruction as Sam was already undoing his pants, his erection springing free moments later making Sam gasp and moan as it slapped hard against her bare slit "mmm fuck, someone's happy to see me" she breathed rubbing her wet slit against his meaty seven incher making them both shudder at the feeling "it's a good thing I'm just as happy to see him"

With that Sam wrapped a hand around her boyfriend's cock, stroking him to make sure he was fully erect before moving her pussy over his cock head and sliding down him to take his length all the way to the base in her hot snug cunt "oh Jesus fuck!" she exclaimed throwing her head back with a moan of pleasure as Danny's cock made her groin bulge out "god I love your fucking fat dick!"

Groaning with pleasure as Sam started to ride his cock Danny reached up to grab hold of her breasts through her top, the action making Sam bite her lip with a lustful purr as her hands covered his encouraging him to grope her tits as much as he pleased whilst she ground her cunt down on his cock "that's it Danny, they're all yours" the Goth girl panted as she then pulled Danny's hands off of her chest for long enough for her to pull her shirt up, resting the hem on top of her chest to keep her tits bare for her boyfriend before placing his hands back upon them

Squeezing Sam's breasts harder Danny shuddered as he felt her pussy start to ripple around his cock, Sam had always been a bit of a 'quick shot' when it came to orgasms and it seemed that a simple minute of riding her boyfriend's cock whilst he fondled her breasts was all she needed to hit her first climax

"Oooh god Danny!" Sam exclaimed as she came hard on his cock, her pace barely stopping as she gyrated her hips squeezing tighter around his manhood "I love your cock Danny!"

Moving her hands to Danny's shoulders Sam leaned over him as she rode him harder and faster, her ass clapping against his thighs as she panted and moaned shamelessly, focusing solely on making him cum "come on Danny, I want your cum, cum deep inside me, I know you want to fucking cum in me!" she goaded him before leaning in to kiss him hard, her moans muffled as Danny moved his hands from her breasts to her back to hold her down as he then started to thrust up into her, his cock throbbing and pouring precum into her hungry cunt

Sam's muffled moans quickly became a muffled scream of pleasure when Danny's cock then erupted inside of her, the Halfa burying every inch inside of her to empty his load straight into her womb making her toes curl, her second orgasm hitting her like a freight train out of nowhere reducing her to a shuddering mess on top of Danny

Giving herself a couple of minutes to get the feeling back in her legs as her orgasm aftershocks coursed through her body Sam then slowly climbed down Danny's body so that her face was level with his groin eagerly taking his cock into her mouth, moaning and shuddering with delight as a jolt of arousal shot up her spine

God she loved sucking his cock, even once joking that it was the 'only meat she'd let inside of her mouth', the thickness, the warmth, the texture, the taste, everything about it drove Sam wild to the point that her eyes actually rolled back as her mind swam with arousal as she began to frantically bob her head along his cock, gagging softly over and over as the head pushed down her throat repeatedly

"Fuck Sam that's so good" Danny groaned reaching down to cup the back of Sam's head, pressing down gently to make her take his entire cock into her mouth making them both moan and shudder with pleasure, Sam clutching at her boyfriend's thighs as her throat bulged out around his girth

Starting to choke around his cock Sam then tapped her hand against his thigh to signal him to let go pulling back and taking a deep breathe coughing lightly "oh fuck, that's so hot" Sam panted staring near lovingly at Danny's cock leaning in to lick it from balls to tip before starting to stroke his dick whilst she kissed and licked his balls sucking them into her mouth for a liberal tongue bathing

Soon enough his cock started to throb again prompting Sam to move her face to the head as she stroked him faster, using both hands to jerk him off as she breathed hot on his sensitive cock head "come on Danny, give it to me, I want it all" she pleaded lustfully gasping with delight a moment later as he proceeded to give her it all, his cock erupting again covering her face and hair with thick ropes of cum as she opened her mouth wide to catch as much as she could

Hungrily swallowing the cum that landed on her tongue Sam continued to stroke Danny's cock as he collapsed back panting heavily, the Goth girl pouting slightly as his dick went soft in her hands giving it a few loving kisses before finally leaving it alone "well, I think that was an adequate reward for a job well done" she teased fully removing her shirt and using it to wipe up the rest of the cum from her face and hair

"If that was my reward for a few hours of Ghost hunting I'm gonna start pulling all-nighters"


	2. Letting Paulina have her Ghost Boy

Letting Paulina have her Ghost Boy

Paulina licked her lips as she spotted her target down the college's hallway, adding plenty of sway to her steps as she approached Danny at his locker moving to lean against the one next to his as he shut the door "hey Ghost Boy" she purred running her tongue along her teeth as she teased his jaw line with the tip of her finger "I have a proposition for you"

"If it's about doing your assignment again I'm gonna pass, the twenty bucks last time was a nice offer but I can't do all of your work for you" Danny replied with a roll of his eyes "I struggle enough with my own work"

As Danny closed his locker door to walk away Paulina stepped in front of him to stop him "no, no Ghost Boy, this isn't about homework" the Latina tittered as she placed a hand on Danny's chest "this is more of a 'physical' proposition" she then purred looking at him with hooded eyes

Even though he was admittedly dense it didn't take Danny longer than a second to get what she was getting at "whoa now, honestly flattered here but it's a no, I've got a girlfriend now, you know this, you guys hated each other for the longest time" he told her honestly thinking that Paulina had forgotten about Sam's existence, whilst the Latina had gone from antagonistic to neutral towards Sam and Tucker she still couldn't be deemed friends with them so he wouldn't put it passed her forgetting about them

"And what if Samantha has already agreed?" the Latina commented stopping Danny once again as he tried to walk passed her

"Say what now?"

"Go ahead, ask her yourself, I can wait" Paulina stated showing that she had at least matured in that regard, watching with a smirk as Danny eyed her suspiciously whilst pulling out his cell phone and bringing up Sam's number

Thankfully Sam didn't have classes that day so she picked up on the second ring "hey Sam, I need to ask you something" Danny greeted her wondering how the hell he could bring this up with her without pissing her off in case Paulina had been lying "have you spoken to Paulina recently?"

"Oh god she actually meant it" the Goth sighed on the other end of the line "ok, she came to me a few days ago telling me that since you've done so much for Amity Park you should be rewarded and offered her services, I flat out refused but she wouldn't take no for an answer so I told her if it was ever going to happen I'm going to be there, to be honest I thought she'd just drop it after I said that"

"Well she hasn't" Danny replied stiffening as Paulina sauntered around him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands splaying across his pectorals and stomach "and she's being very insistent" he then hissed as the Latina breathed hot in his free ear whilst the hand on his stomach trailed lower

Hearing Sam sigh on the other end of the line Danny expected her to tell him to rebuff Paulina again and tell her that it was never going to happen but instead what she said took him completely by surprise "skip your next classes and bring her to your place, I'll meet you there"

"What?" Danny asked to which Sam simply repeated her instructions before hanging up leaving Danny stood dumbfounded with Paulina still borderline groping him

"So…what did she say?" Paulina purred in his ear before licking the shell of it making him shiver, the Latina already having a good idea of what the Goth had told him

Shuddering as Paulina then blatantly cupped his groin and squeezed it Danny went Ghost for a split second to phase through her arms, the actions making Paulina shiver at the sudden drop in temperature and bite her lip at the same time seemingly turned on by the action "this is only happening once, understand? I'm not going to end up as another one of your booty calls" he stated making Paulina titter

"Sure thing Ghost Boy" the Latina breathed before taking Danny's arm "shall we go?" she asked to which Danny sighed and turned to walk with her only for her to hold tight in place "no, fly me there"

"I'm not your chauffeur, you can walk"

"Oh come on Ghost Boy, I want you to fly me like that time you saved me, pretty please?" she pleaded batting her eyelids to pile on the charm making Danny relent near immediately

"Alright, alright" he sighed as he wrapped his arm around her, making her coo and titter as he then went Ghost turning both him and Paulina intangible before taking to the air, phasing through the roof to soar through the air as he headed towards his house with Paulina clinging to him the entire time, the Latina staring down at the housed below in wonder as they whizzed passed them

Upon landing in front of his house and turning tangible again Danny and Paulina found Sam already waiting for them there showing that she had either driven to his house or was just already in the neighbourhood, that or he had left his window open again and she was abusing his open door policy he had with her "somebody's eager" Paulina teased as she held onto Danny's arm "worried I might take your man?"

"Hardly" Sam scoffed "someone's just gotta make sure that you don't do something you regret" the Goth stated making Paulina titter "come on, let's get this over with"

"Oh come on, you sound like this is a chore, don't tell me that you're not even a little excited about this?" the Latina purred as Danny opened the door "you wouldn't have agreed to this if you were completely against it" she pointed out to which Sam sighed

"Ok, the idea's a little hot, don't expect me to cream my pants over it though"

Rolling his eyes as the girls 'argued' Danny himself had to admit that the idea of a threesome with Sam and Paulina had been a dream of his for at least a couple of years, not that he was going to admit that and potentially ruin what was going to happen anyway

Upon reaching Danny's bedroom Paulina was quick to strip down prompting Danny to try his best not to stare as her D cup breasts and thick bouncy ass were freed from her tight clothing, whilst he was completely loyal to Sam and was only doing this because she had kind of set it up he had to admit that Paulina had a body to kill for and easily outdid any of his teenage fantasies he had of her

Turning his head to clear his throat as to not look like he was staring Danny caught Sam doing that very thing, a light blush lining her cheeks as she then noticed her boyfriend looking at her "what?" Sam asked clearing her throat slightly "this is no worse than when you caught me watching porn"

"Yeah, still can't believe I was the one to catch you doing that, it's supposed to be the other way around"

"Well you still got a blowjob out of it didn't you?"

"Ahem" Paulina cleared her throat to regain their attention "when you to are done gossiping you've got a hot naked girl over here in need of a good time so if you'd just drop your pants I can get to work"

"Oh no you don't" Sam stopped her as the Latina reached for Danny's pants "when I said I have to be here I didn't mean that I was just watching, Danny's my man, I get first turn with him" the Goth girl stated as she cupped Danny's groin to show ownership of it "you just go sit over there and watch how to really please him"

Glaring for a moment at Sam Paulina then just shrugged "ok, I can wait, it'll be fun to see just how well you do in the bedroom" the Latina smirked as she proceeded to climb into Danny's bed and sit back "proceed"

Rolling her eyes at Paulina's commanding tone Sam ignored the urge to bite back at her being much more eager to make her eat her words through actions, promptly stripping down herself showing Paulina that she had no shame in her body, her smaller but still perky C cup tits bouncing free from her tight top as she task it aside followed by her pants and underwear until all she was wearing was her choker and stockings

Quirking her lip as Paulina seemed to show approval of her body Sam then turned her back to Paulina to face Danny sliding her hands into his pants "now sit back and learn how to truly please a man" she instructed the Latina as she then dropped to her knees starting to undo Danny's pants

As Danny's cock fell free Paulina's eyes dilated at the sight of it as she bit her lip, THAT was what she had been ignoring back in her teen years? If she had known he was that blessed back when he had first nervously asked her out she'd have bent over for him then and there, there was no way Sam was going to fit the entire thing into her mouth

Mere seconds later Sam unknowingly proved Paulina wrong as she ran her tongue from balls to tip along every inch of her boyfriend's length before swallowing him down to the base with a long lustful hum, making Danny shudder and groan as he cupped the back of her head to keep it in place whilst her throat bulged out around his girth, the sight making Paulina purr and bite her lip as she crawled over to the edge of the bed for a closer look "Dios Mio, how long did it take you to learn how to throat that monster?"

Smirking around Danny's cock Sam slowly pulled back pursing her lips to massage every inch of Danny's cock before releasing it from her mouth "it took about three or four blowjobs, why? You jealous?" the Goth girl grinned before starting to kiss along Danny's cock leaving purple lipstick marks all over his girth

Scowling at Sam's little jab at her Paulina disobeyed her instructions to sit still dropping down from the bed to grab Danny's cock pulling it away from shut "I'll show you, give him here!" she demanded before plunging her head forward taking a good two thirds of his cock into her mouth before stopping, her eyes closing tight as they immediately began to water as she gagged on his length

"See? Not so easy is it?" Sam smirked as she moved to stand up and move behind Danny, pushing herself up on her toes to wind her arms around his shoulders "since she's so eager why don't you show her what she's gotten herself into?" she purred in her boyfriend's making him shudder and grin almost wickedly "go nuts"

Nodding Danny then grabbed Paulina's head making her eyes widen with shock before slamming his entire length down her throat, the action making her eyes roll back in her head as she clutched at his thighs for support whilst he ravaged her throat, her gags soon echoing around his room making him thankful that he had the place to himself for the day

After a minute of throat fucking however Paulina frantically patted at his thighs coaxing him to pull away to let her breathe "please…I want…the Ghost Boy…change for me…I want your Ghost cock!" she pleaded as she let his cock rest against her face, her eyes wide and borderline begging making Sam grin down at her

"You heard her Danny, she wants the Ghost dick, I'll warn you though Paulina, you may get brain freeze" the Goth girl tittered as Danny went Ghost, Paulina's eyes shining with delight as his cock started to glow with a spectral light seemingly uncaring that it dropped several degrees in temperature feeling like an ice pop against her warm skin

"Is that better?" Danny grinned to which Paulina just nodded letting out a breathless almost whimper as she just relished the cold feeling of his cock against her face, at least a dozen of her fantasies being fulfilled at once as she ran her full soft lips along his length before taking the tip into her mouth and slowly taking him deep into her throat much easier than she had when he was in human form

Little did Danny or Sam know that Paulina was far more skilled in throating cold things than warm as she had spent many a summer practicing with ice pops for the time when she managed to seduce the famous Ghost Boy, the Latina having become a bit of a Spectrophile ever since her crush on Danny Phantom had started, having regular fantasies and wet dreams about getting fucked by the Ghost Boy and even other Ghosts

"Damn she's good" Danny groaned as Paulina started to pump her head faster, twisting it from side to side to massage his cock with every inch of her mouth whilst her tongue went wild on every inch it could reach

"Looks like she's been practicing, you better not give him anything" Sam teased as she hopped off of Danny's back to join Paulina on her knees, getting a better look at the Latina's technique biting her lip as she watched her throat bulge out every time she took Danny balls deep into her mouth

Sucking harder and pumping her head faster Paulina then pulled back to breathe, taking deep breaths to warm up her mouth and throat as Sam quickly leaned in to take her place, showing off her own skill as she pumped her mouth and throat along her boyfriend's cock

From that point any rivalry the girls had left seemed to be forgotten as they both focused solely on pleasing Danny, their lips and tongues working wonders on his throbbing length until his cold salty precum started to pour out "let me have this, you get to taste him whenever you want" the Latina panted as she lapped at his cock head adoring the taste of his precum

"Alright, just this once though" Sam allowed her moving back to let Paulina take her boyfriend's dick back into her mouth to suck on him as hard as she could, seemingly desperate for his cum as she clutched at his thighs and moaned like his cock was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted

With a few more sucks and licks Paulina brought Danny over the edge into climax, her eyes crossing as her mouth was filled with his cold salty cum, reminding her of a kind of expensive ice cream more than anything making her enjoy it even more as she swallowed what he gave her

"Mmmm mmmph mmmmm" she moaned clutching at his legs to prevent him from pulling away as she continued to suck on his cock whilst swallowing his cum

Watching as Paulina swallowed all of Danny's cum Sam then stepped in again, pulling the Latina away before taking Danny's hand and leaning him to the bed as she laid down on it spreading her legs wide "hey! No fair!" Paulina complained as she watched Danny slide his cock into Sam's cunt with utter jealousy

"You got to…swallow his…fuck…cum…I get his dick…in me first…mmmph" Sam moaned as Danny took deep thrusts into her making her breasts bounce "that's it Danny, nice and deep"

Biting her lip as she watched Danny rail into Sam Paulina bit her lip feeling her holes ache for his cock, one hand sliding down to her dripping slit to rub her clit whilst she massaged one of her breasts with the other "mmm Ghost boy…I need you so bad…" she borderline whined, her alpha female personality having melted away the moment she had been allowed to touch her desire's manhood wanting nothing more than to please him

Unable to contain herself as Sam let out louder moans and cries of ecstasy Paulina crawled up to the bed and before Sam could stop her pressed her mouth firmly to the Goth's, catching her completely off guard allowing her to force her tongue inside

Her eyes widening in shock Sam exclaimed into Paulina's mouth but yet didn't resist, finding the feeling of Paulina's tongue in her mouth not all bad and whilst she still sexually identified as straight she didn't push the Latina away, simply kissing her back as Danny thrust into her harder, making her toes curl as her orgasm built up

"God that's hot" Danny panted as Sam and Paulina feverishly kissed, the Halfa reaching down to cup and squeeze Paulina's ass making her shudder and moan into Sam's mouth as the Goth wrapped her legs tight around him, her heels digging into his lower back as he then spanked Paulina hard making her break her kiss with Sam to curse in Spanish

With a few more thrusts from Danny Sam threw her head back with a breathless cry as she came hard "oh god Danny yes! Pull it out! I want you to cum on me!" she pleaded losing herself in the depravity of the act, releasing her legs from his waist to let him pull out of her spasming cunt to which Paulina grabbed hold of his cock stroking it as fast as she could

"That's it Ghost Boy, cum so I can have my turn" the Latina breathed working her hand as fast as she could before gasping with delight as Danny came all over Sam, since he had unloaded in her mouth before she didn't get to see when he came but now she had the chance to take in every detail of his thick, white almost glowing cum as it pasted the front of Sam's body "Dios Mio, there's so much" she moaned biting her lip as she continued to stroke him even after he had finished cumming

Taking her chance Paulina then pushed Danny back onto his bed so that he was sitting back on it whilst she turned around and moved back to sit on his lap, his erection pressed deep between her thick ass cheeks "you still look at my ass when I walk by don't you Ghost Boy?" she breathed as she wiggled her hips making her ass jiggle against his lap "I want your dick so deep in my ass Ghost Boy, give it to me" she then moaned before raising her hips and reaching back to guide his cock to her tightest hole

Sitting up as Paulina started bouncing hard on Danny's cock Sam quirked her lip at the look of bliss on the Latina's face, Danny's cock obviously being the best she had ever taken prompting the Goth to sit back and enjoy the show as Danny reached up and around Paulina to grab hold of her bouncing tits

"Ah yes Danny! Ghost Boy!" Paulina panted and cried as she rode him faster, loving the feeling of his cold cock deep in her fat ass and the strong grip of his icy hands on her tits to the point that she was orgasming in under a minute of starting, her eyes rolling back as she moved herself faster and faster desperate to please the Halfa

Gritting his teeth as the Latina's ass squeezed tighter around his cock throughout her orgasm Danny quickly took control which Paulina had no complaint over, allowing the Halfa to push her forward until he was pounding her ass from behind panting and moaning into his bed sheets as his speed and force easily outdid any guy who she had slept with before

"Ah…ah…Ghost…boy…fuck…me…own….me…" she panted completely giving herself to him and declaring herself as his, she didn't care if he had a girlfriend, if he ever wanted her he got to have her, no other man could even dream of comparing to him

With a few more thrusts Danny reached his final climax for the day, burying his cock deep inside of Paulina's ass to fill her completely with his cold cum, making her keen shrilly into the bed sheets before she went completely limp, her body twitching with pleasure as she panted heavy

"Damn, that didn't go as bad as I expected it to" Sam admitted as Danny pulled out of Paulina's ass finishing the last few spurts of cum onto her thick ass cheeks before reverted back to human form

"You expected it to go bad?" Danny asked as he sat back next to his girlfriend wrapping an arm around her shoulders

"Well, yes and no, kind of expected her to try to steal you away or something" Sam admitted as she leaned her head on Danny's chest

"Really? You thought Paulina was actual competition? Come on Sam I'm not fourteen anymore give me some credit"

"I dunno, you were really getting into it at that last part" the Goth girl teased poking her boyfriend in the side

"Well this was a onetime thing, thought I'd give her something to remember"

"Yeah, about that…" Sam trailed off drawing Danny's attention "she did kinda say that you 'own her' now"

"Pretty sure that was just heat of the moment dirty talk Sam, you're the only girl for me"

"I know, but this was fun and whenever I'm in the mood for a threesome again it's nice to have options, plus it was really satisfying seeing you take her down a peg" she smirked to which Danny just chuckled pulling her closer to him

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Ethereal

Ethereal

" _Another boring patrol"_ Danny sighed internally as he floated over the streets of Amity Park, for most heroes it would have been the perfect night, everything peaceful without anyone trying to cause trouble but it had been that way for a good couple of weeks now which meant either of two things, one the Ghosts were planning something big in secret or two that they had all given up meaning Danny would have to retire a lot earlier than he had expected

Letting out another sigh Danny turned to head back home when he noticed that he was close to Sam's house "might as well head in for a visit" he pondered sure that Sam would most likely still be awake despite the late hour

Floating down to the window seeing a faint light glow through the glass signifying that his girlfriend was indeed still awake a small smirk came to Danny's lips as he decided to give her a shock, turning invisible and intangible he slowly passed through the window ready to jump out at her whilst she was most likely on her computer or watching a movie

To his surprise though Sam was watching something completely different on her laptop making the Halfa freeze at the sight of it, on her laptop screen was a full fan made porno of him and Sam, the actress actually having put a lot of effort into looking like Sam to the point that she could be mistaken for the Goth's older sister, the actor playing him on the other hand could have had more work done as it seemed like they had just grabbed the first buff dude that was remotely his age and gave him a white wig and green contacts

Sam didn't seem to mind however as she vigorously rubbed her clit to the porno, her eyes glued to the screen as the fake Danny pounded the fake Sam hard in the ass and despite Danny not really being into such kind of porn he had to admit that it was still hot, his pants tightening at the joint sight of his girlfriend masturbating and her near mirror image on the laptop screen getting the fuck of her life

"Mmpph…Danny…." Sam moaned as she pushed two fingers into her dripping slit, her free hand moving up to massage one of her breasts as she steadily fingered herself "I need it…I need it so bad…."

The moan that Sam let out only made Danny's suit tighter as he watched her arch her back with another moan of his name, his plan to surprise her returning to his mind making him grin as he then floated down closer to him, quietly slipping through the mattress until just his head and hands were protruding invisible around Sam careful not to touch her too early and give himself away _"if the monster under the bed wasn't a fetish before it's going to be now"_ he mentally commented waiting for Sam to arch her back again before making his move

"Ah! Danny!" Sam exclaimed again as another rush of pleasure shot up her spine and at that moment Danny made his move, his icy cold invisible hands grabbing hold of Sam's bare tits making her gasp in shock and surprise as he breathed chilled air into her ear

"Surprise" he chuckled eerily making her shudder as the fear she momentarily experience ebbed away at the realisation of who had 'attacked' her

"Damn it Danny…I could kill you sometimes…" she tried to scold him through her moans as his cold hands worked their magic on her breasts, her fingers never stopping as she then felt his cold manhood against her ass "my parents are home…"

"I'll stay out of sight, you just try to keep quiet" Danny hushed her as he freed his freezing erection from his body suit and pressed it between Sam's glistening thighs, making the Goth girl gasp and moan with need as she promptly squeezed her thighs around it, only then noticing that Danny was keeping himself invisible when she looked down to admire his fat cock

She didn't have chance to complain about him 'hiding from her' though as the Halfa then thrust up burying his cock into her dripping cunt from behind, making her back arch again and her toes curl as her eyes crossed momentarily with pleasure "so cold…so good…" she shuddered as Danny squeezed her breast hard, her body shaking with pleasure as he then started to steadily thrust up into her

Groaning at the sharp contrast of his cold cock and Sam's hot cunt Danny moved his free hand up to cover her mouth as he started thrusting up into her with everything he had, making her bounce hard on the mattress keeping his groin just under the surface of it so that the sounds of their bodies connecting wouldn't draw attention

Gritting her teeth behind Danny's hand to resist the urge to scream bloody murder Sam quickly orgasmed hard all over her boyfriend's cock, she had brought herself so close with her fingers that all she needed was the penetration alone for Danny to send her tumbling over the edge into ecstasy, her toes curling in the air as her legs kicked wildly, her moans and hums of pleasure muffled by Danny's grip over her mouth as he fucked her through her climax

Soon tiring of the position and wanting to see more of Sam Danny emerged fully from the mattress pushing Sam down onto her back, his hand muffling her squeak of surprise as his other hand grabbed one of her ankles, spreading her legs wide so that he could thrust harder and deeper into her dripping cunt

With her new position Sam was able to now move against Danny's thrusts, frantically bucking her hips in a way that made it look like she was erratically humping the air as Danny's invisible cock continued to ravage her insides, her breasts bouncing wildly as she gripped the bed sheets with everything she had, orgasming hard again as Danny's cock hammered against her sweet spot

Before long Danny reached his limit as well, most likely a good thing too by how loudly the bed was beginning to creak, the Halfa slamming in balls deep as he unloaded deep inside of Sam's hungry cunt making her whine behind his palm as he filled her with his icy Ghost cum

Shaking with ecstasy as Danny then slowly pulled out and faded into view Sam panted heavily when he removed his hand from her mouth, her breasts jiggling softly as she struggled to focus her vision "you…you scared me…" she playfully admitted with a titter

"Yeah sorry, I couldn't resist, when I found you like this I couldn't help but jump you" Danny admitted to which Sam bit her lip with a moan

"Don't apologise, I could do with a few more scares like this more often"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Stabilisation

Stabilization

When Danny woke up that morning he wasn't expecting a crisis to happen, even if he was he'd have expected it to come from a mass Ghost escape from the Ghost Zone or something, not anything so close to home

He was at City Hall getting another commendation from the mayor for once again saving Amity Park when his phone had gone off on silent again, the Halfa casually glancing at it as the mayor droned on about his heroism and so forth, his eyes widening when he found several missed calls as well as a message from Sam that read 'get home now! Dani's falling apart again!'

His heart hammering from the message Danny didn't even give the mayor any inkling that he was leaving, simply going Ghost and phasing straight out of the room whilst the man had his back turned to him causing the mayor to comically flinch and glance around when he turned around to find Danny no longer there

Rushing home as fast as he could Danny didn't bother with the front door simply phasing straight through his bedroom window finding Sam and Dani waiting for him "I'm here!" he stated rushing straight to Dani's side, the clone's body already showing symptoms of destabilisation "oh my god" he gasped as he clutched at her shoulders as if physically trying to hold her together "how could this be happening? I thought we fixed this!"

"I don't know, she just started falling apart again this morning" Sam explained "maybe if you do what you did before when she first started falling apart it'll fix it again"

Nodding Danny held Dani even closer, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug as he went Ghost, transferring his Spectral energy to her as he had done when they were younger in hopes of stabilizing her body again, both of their bodies glowing slightly as Dani held him back tightly whilst Danny reassured her whispering in her ear that everything was going to be fine

At first everything seemed to be going fine, Dani's body seeming to come back together and hold naturally the tighter she gripped him but when they eventually parted Dani gasped as she immediately started to destabilise again "it didn't work!" the clone gasped as tears filled her eyes, her arms grasping Danny's torso as she buried her head in his chest

As Danny held his clone tighter Sam gasped as she noticed how Dani stopped falling apart the moment she and Danny made contact again "hold on, the closer you two are the more stable Dani gets" she commented watching as Dani's body became more stable "I don't think it's your Ghost energy she needs, it's you"

"Me?" Danny asked as he looked down at his clone, it did somewhat make sense as in a way Dani was part of him, a piece that technically came to life after it was taken from him so to put it bluntly she would get healthier the closer she was to him "so what do I need to do? We can't just hold each other forever, we both have lives"

"I wasn't suggesting that" Sam replied rubbing her arm "but there is a way you two can be closer and you know, leave a part of you inside of her, maybe that would help"

Blinking a few times as he deciphered what she meant Danny then glanced between her and Dani a few times, Dani seeming to have understood before him as she looked up at him almost hopefully "you don't mean…?"

"If it'll help Dani it's worth it" Sam stated firmly "plus it's Dani, it's not like we can't trust her, I'll give you two some privacy"

With that Sam left the bedroom leaving Danny and his clone alone in the room, both of them staring at each other for a few moments before Danny broke the silence by clearing his throat "are you…are you sure you want to do this? There might be another way" he asked not wanting Dani to feel forced to which she just laughed dryly

"Danny, we both know if we move away from each other now there's a good chance I might die and I really don't want to die" the clone stated "plus I've kinda had thoughts about this before, minus me falling to pieces of course" she added as she fiddled with the material of his shirt

Whilst he had to admit that it was a little strange that Dani had such thoughts about him he couldn't deny that he had thought about her in the same way, over the years since her 'birth' she had grown into quite the young woman, her body filling out into nice wide curvy hips, thick thighs, a slender waist and a C cup bust earning her plenty of looks and comments as she went about her day at school and even as she went out and about in Amity Park

"So…how do you want to do this?" Danny asked, his mind still trying to comprehend that this was actually happening "is this your first time?"

"With a guy yes" Dani admitted making Danny's eyes widen for a moment "me and Valerie went out a couple of times, didn't know how and if to tell you about it" she explained blushing slightly "but I've never done it with a guy"

"Well, then I'm honoured" Danny teased prompting Dani to playfully bat him on the chest "so how do you want to start?"

"I think we need to take our clothes off first"

Nodding Danny proceeded to strip down whilst Dani did the same, the act of being naked around each other feeling both awkward and yet strangely natural for both of them, the sight of Danny's hard cock making Dani's core clench with desire as she bit her lip, Danny also admiring his clones body as she hid nothing from him

When fully naked Dani moved onto Danny's bed, her body beginning to destabilise for the few moments they spent apart before Danny hurried to join her, her body stabilising again the moment their bare skin made contact, the clone slowly spreading her legs for him showing that she was more than eager to get started, her slit dripping wet with desire as Danny lined himself up

"Tell me if this gets too much ok?" Danny told her before gently pushing forward, slowly easing inside of her making Dani gasp and mewl as he filled her until they were completely connected at the cores

Holding still inside of her as he found Dani to be tighter than anything he had felt before Danny wrapped his arms around her to hold her close, his clone mewling with pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his place "you ok?" he breathed in her ear as she clutched at him tight, the clone nodding against his chest digging her nails into his back to encourage him to start moving

Slowly moving his hips Danny started to thrust slow and deep into his clone, Dani mewling and moaning against his chest as she clutched him tighter, feeling more complete than ever before at that moment, her core feeling stuffed to the brim making her toes curl "you're so tight" he husked in her ear making Dani moan louder

As Danny pushed deeper inside of her Dani hooked her heels to his lower back pressing down hard as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, pure pleasure racing through her body as she could practically feel her DNA being pieced back together "feels so good" she mewled against his chest as he steadily thrust deeper and hard into her, her groin bulging slightly around his girth as she started to see stars behind her eyelids

Moving his hands lower to cup her lower back Danny then moved back so that he was sat on his knees with Dani held to his fronrt, the new position making her take his cock deeper via her own body weight making her keen as her stomach began to tighten with her approaching orgasm

"Danny…" she whined as her body began to shake, her nails digging into his back as his hips worked faster

"It's ok, I'm here, I won't let you go" he breathed in her ear, his soft words being all that Dani needed to fall over the edge into ecstasy, her entire body shaking wildly in orgasm as she squealed and moaned against his chest, burying her face against his skin as he held her tighter, the original Halfa reaching his climax a few moments later spilling his hot seed deep inside of her like Sam had suggested

The moment Danny came inside of her Dani was overcome with sensation, her body practically glowing as Danny's DNA merged with hers and like it had done with his Ghost energy years earlier her bodily structure began to heal and stabilise fully

Panting heavily as Danny slowly loosened his grip on her allowing his clone to pull away, admiring the glowing sheen on her skin as she finally opened her eyes "are you feeling ok?" he asked her to which she eagerly nodded "do you think it worked?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out" Dani replied to which Danny nodded, the Halfa moving away from her slowly pulling out before dismounting the bed, taking a few careful steps back whilst keeping a close eye on his clone ready to get closer to her in case she started to destabilise again

To their immense relief however nothing happened to Dani and instead she felt the best she had felt all day "it worked" she smiled with a sigh of relief placing a hand on her lower abdomen still able to feel Danny's warm cum inside of her "this does make me wonder something though"

"Oh? What's that?"

"Was this incest or masturbation?"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Kindling the Ember

Kindling the Ember

Ember sighed with frustration as she phased through the door to the Ghost Zone, Skulker could be such an asshole at times and this time he had really done it, planning to use her as bait to draw out a Spectral Dragon without seemingly any care for her safety or even willingness to go along with the plan

"Why do I keep giving that asshole another chance?" Ember sighed running her fingers through her flaming hair "God I need to unwind" she then groaned as she stretched, her spectral body feeling strangely stiff from the stress of screaming Skulker's head off

Glancing around Ember then smiled as she remembered that the exit from the Ghost Zone was in the Fenton' basement "might as well pay the little dipstick a visit, see if he's missed me" she grinned as she floated upwards phasing through the ceiling and through the floors above to head to the second floor of the house

Quickly finding Danny's bedroom Ember solidified outside of his door biting her lip at the noises she could hear inside "ooooh dipsticks getting freaky" she grinned turning ethereal again before poking her head through the door to find out what was going on

To her delight she found Danny and Sam on the bed, their clothes strewn everywhere as Sam ride her boyfriend like her life depended on it giving the spectral guitarist a good view of her ass as it clapped against Danny's thighs over and over again "mmmph, Goth girl knows how to ride" Ember purred as she phased completely through the door, the musician letting her clothes fall off of her body as she stayed invisible and ethereal watching how Sam borderline danced on Danny's cock

"Fuck, fuck yes! Fuck me Danny! Fuck me!" Sam moaned shamelessly as she slammed her ass down harder and harder, her entire body shaking in ecstasy as his cock reshaped her insides to fit him perfectly, the Goth girl reaching up to pull out her hair tie letting her long raven locks flow down her back to bounce with her

Unable to resist as Sam leaned back pushing her tits out to let Danny enjoy the sight of them bouncing Ember materialised right behind Sam reaching around to cup her breasts making her gasp in shock at the sudden shot of cold on her chest "you've grown up dipstick, damn these are big" she purred squeezing Sam's breasts firmly

"Ember?! What the hell?!" both Sam and Danny exclaimed in unison before the Goth girl let out an unintentional moan as the Ghost girl squeezed her tits harder

"What? I thought we were cool now" Ember smirked back as she then reached down Sam's body to where she and Danny were connected making the Goth let out a sharp yelp of pleasure "and don't even try to deny you're not above sharing him, word can travel fast through the Ghost Zone especially when it's interesting and juicy enough"

"How did someone find out about that?" Danny asked gritting his teeth at how much tighter Sam got as Ember teased her clit

"Skulker caught you banging that Latina chick at school, he would have interrupted but he's above shooting someone that's on the job, strangely it's one of the only things that he's above" the musician replied "now I want my turn on him"

With that Ember then wrapped her arms around Sam's waist lifting her up and off of Danny's cock, ignoring the Goth girls protests before hopping onto Danny's lap herself "don't go changing on me, it's been too long since I've had some living dick in me" she purred as she then slammed herself down on Danny's cock before he could do anything letting out a sharp gasp of pleasure at the sharp contrast of his living heat and her spectral cold

"Holy shit!" Danny grunted as Ember pressed her hands to his chest for both balance and to keep him still as she started harshly riding him, her fat ass clapping louder against his thighs louder than Sam's had making the Goth girl growl with annoyance

"Fucking bitch!" Sam growled as she moved to take the place Ember had taken behind her moments later, grabbing her tits and biting down on her shoulder with a lustful growl making Ember moan and shudder "you're lucky I've already cum twice already" Sam murmured against Ember's cold skin making the musician titter at the vibrations her voice made

As Ember rode his cock faster Danny grit his teeth as he felt a load building up, his cock throbbing hard inside of Ember's cold tight pussy and before he could do anything to stop himself from falling over the edge she gyrated her hips making his cock press against every inch of her insides setting off his climax

Crying out as she felt his burning hot release flood her insides Ember threw her head back in place "oh fuck! Warn a girl next time!" she gasped before grinning deviously down at Danny "who knew Ghost Boy was such a quick shot?" she teased licking her teeth as she gyrated her hips faster

Taking offense to her teasing Danny then took Ember by surprise by going Ghost and flipping her over, easily overpowering her now as he pinned her hands to either side of her head making her tits bounce harder "ooh fuck yeah Ghost Boy! Do me like that!" she exclaimed bucking her hips to match Danny's thrusts whilst Sam embraced the Ghost Boy from behind

"That's it, make sure she floats funny for the next few days" Sam encouraged as Danny hammered into Ember's slutty cunt, making her toes curl in the air as she leg her legs hang suspendered over Danny's shoulders, her eyes wild and fiery with ecstasy as she let Danny do what he wanted with her pussy

Moving his hands from her wrists to her thighs Danny then took Ember by surprise again as he flipped her over onto her front and pulled out of her, the musician not having the chance to complain as Danny then forced his cock deep into her fat ass making her eyes roll back with the mixture of hot pain and cold pleasure from the rough penetration "ooooh fuck dipstick you're kinky! Skulker never had the balls to go back there!" she moaned wiggling her ass back at him before gasping as Sam took hold of her hair pulling her face between her legs as the Goth girl moved in front of her

"Since you were so rude to interrupt us when I was just about to cum you can make up for it" Sam purred before forcing Ember's mouth to her dripping cunt with no complaint from the Ghost, her icy tongue immediately getting to work on her warm wet pussy making Sam moan and recline back on the bed with her thighs clamped tight around Ember's head

As Ember went to work on Sam's cunt Danny put his full effort into fucking her fat tight ass, her back door so tight that he couldn't consider her a liar for saying that Skulker had never been there before, Ember being so tight that she might well have been an anal virgin, his girth making her groin bulge out whilst his balls beat against her cum packed cunt, his size and pace soon having her moaning into Sam's pussy in orgasm which only acted to make her ass even tighter for him

As Ember's voice vibrated into her core Sam moaned louder as her third orgasm of the day hit her, her release coating Ember's tongue as Danny then grunted, thrusting in one last time before he emptied himself into Ember's ass making the musician moan and purr at the feeling of his thick spectral load filling her insides

"Mmmm fuck yeah" Ember purred as she rested her face on Sam's core relishing the feeling of Danny's cum inside of her holes as he pulled out of her "screw giving Skulker another chance, from now on you dipsticks are gonna help get me off when I need it" she stated, her words sounding strangely more like a question than a statement however

Not that either Sam or Danny were complaining anyway

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	6. I wish

I wish

The night air was crisp and quiet as Desiree flew through it, the Genie Ghost having freshly escaped the Ghost Zone and was intent on enjoying her freedom for as long as possible before Danny came to ruin it for her

As the image of Danny passed through her mind Desiree couldn't resist the urge to mess with him, the Genie heading towards back the Fenton residence after having snuck out of the Portal in the basement

Floating down towards Danny's bedroom window Desiree prepared to lie in way for the slightest wish to escape the Halfa's lips, with him being a young man she was sure it wouldn't take long for her to be able to work her twisted magic

Peering through the window however Desiree was shocked to find that Danny wasn't in any position to be in want for anything, her eyes widening and her jaw falling open at the sight of Danny reclining naked on his bed with Sam lying naked on her front between his legs, her tongue running lovingly along his cock "oh my god…" Desiree gasped finding herself completely entranced with the sight of Danny's cock, his dick so fat and juicy looking that the Genie found herself drooling pressing her hands and chest to the window to try to get a better view

"Holy fuck Sam…" Danny groaned as Sam moved up slightly to press her breasts around his cock, her deep purple shaded lips sealing tight around his cock head as she gave him a blowjob and a tit fuck at the same time, the sight making Desiree bite her lip as her breasts pressed harder to the glass

"Mmmph, Hero's getting naughty" the Genie purred feeling her cunt starting to ache with desire "say it, wish for her to have bigger tits, a bigger ass, a better mouth"

To Desiree's surprise through Danny wished for no such things, the Halfa simply relaxing and watching as his girlfriend worshipped his cock with her mouth and breasts, the sight having Desiree panting with desire "mmmph, I wish I had a man like that"

The moment those words left the Genie's mouth she gasped as her powers took effect, having spent so long granting and warping the wishes of others that she had completely forgotten that her powers could affect herself as well

Turning around the Genie gasped as something began to form behind her, the something soon becoming someone as before her eyes a perfect clone of Danny was made, same face, same physique, same build

Same thick throbbing cock

"Ho…ly…shit…" Desiree gasped as she stared at her wished for copy of Danny, she knew he wasn't unattractive by any means but now that she could get a good look at him without risk of capture she could fully take in how handsome he was "daaamn, and you're all for me" the Genie purred to which the copy nodded and even gave a little mock bow making Desiree bite her lip seductively "perfect, I think I've found a much better way to spend the night than messing with the Ghost Boy, let's take this somewhere a little more private"

Moments later both Desiree and the Danny clone were back in the Fenton's basement, the Genie forming her spectral tail into a pair of long smooth legs as well as forming a nice fat bubble ass and tight pristine cunt so she could truly enjoy her wish "lie down, I want a good taste of you" the Genie purred, loving the chance to be the one to give the commands for once as the copy promptly lied down, his erection standing hard and proud for her making her core ache

Sinking down to her hands and knees Desiree outright prowled towards the Danny clone before running her tongue from his balls up to his cock head "mmmm, delicious" she husked giving his cock a few more lustful licks before engulfing the entire length in her hot wet heavenly mouth, his girth stretching her hips as she found her mouth completely stuffed with his cock, her eyes crossing as she felt the cock head push down her throat making it bulge to which the copy groaned with pleasure

Holding herself down thanks to her lack of need to breathe Desiree then swivelled around to position herself in the 69 position, the copy quickly knowing what she wanted leaning up to press his cold tongue to her hot cunt, sending a shiver up her spine as he reached up to clutch her fat ass digging his fingers into the supple flesh of it before giving it a good hard spank making her thick ass cheeks jiggle

Moaning around his cock as he beat her ass Desiree took him deeper, her nose pressing to his balls as she cupped and fondled them, squeezing her throat tighter as she bobbed her head as fast as she could, her full soft lips working his cock as she then cupped his ass encouraging to buck his hips to fuck her throat as she sucked him off

As the Genie slut worked his cock the copy worked her pussy harder, his fingers rubbing her clit as his tongue explored her tight spectral cunt, feeling it quiver and clench around his tongue as she moaned around his shaft, feeling him pulse and throb as precum coated her tongue making her entire body shudder at the taste of it, wondering if it was the same taste as the real Danny's precum making her pussy quiver even more around the copies tongue

As her pussy got tighter he moved his tongue to press against her clit setting off the Genie's climax, her moans getting louder and more enthusiastic around his cock as she wiggled her hips, making her ass shake as she rode his tongue riding out her climax, pressing down harder on his ass to force his cock deeper into her throat to further pleasure him as he did her

Moments later the copy came feeding Desiree the cum that she had been craving, his hands moving down to clasp the back of her head forcing it down even harder, her eyes crossing as she felt his cold salty cum rush down her throat, his load so big it backed up and shot out of her nose as her cheeks bulged out from the sheer volume of it

Even with the sheer volume of it Desiree refused to try to pull away, gulping down everything that was forced down her gullet, loving every single spurt of it to the point that when he finally stopped cumming she kept sucking, desperately trying to coax more of his seed into her mouth, her hands massaging his balls as she continued to hum and moan around his cock

When she finally pulled away Desiree licked her lips slowly moaning at the residual taste of his seed as she then slid down his body to press his cock against her slit "mmmph, if this dick is exactly the same as the Ghost Boy's then I'm honestly a little jealous of his little Goth bitch" she husked biting her lip as she rubbing her sopping wet cunt along the top side of his still rock hard erection

Reaching down to stroke him Desiree then moved to hover over his cock before sliding her cunt down every inch of him, her eyes rolling back as she rolled her head in sheer ecstasy as he filled her completely, her toes curling almost painfully hard as she then balanced her hands back against the copies chest and started rolling her hips "oh fuck that's so good!" she cried out shamelessly as she gyrated her hips, letting his cock press against every inch of her snug cunt, her groin bulging around his girth as she then started riding the copy reverse cowgirl style as fast and hard as she could

As she rode the copies cock she felt his strong hands grab hold of her sides before he suddenly surged upwards making Desiree bounce even harder, her eyes crossing and her mind going utterly blank for a moment as his cock pounded against her cervix "oh my fuck! AGAIN!" she demanded to which the copy was more than happy to oblige, hammering up into her making her tits bounce wildly in tandem with her body, her moans soon becoming screams and wails of ecstasy as he fucked her

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Just like that! Fuck my cunt! Fuck me!" the Genie slut cried as she worked her hips to fuck the copies cock back, the sounds of their bodies colliding filling the entire basement and most likely echoing to the floors upstairs but Desiree couldn't care less at that moment, the copies cock was too good, her mind going crazy as another powerful orgasm hit her hard making her pussy even tighter for the copy to fuck

"When we're done I'm wishing for the real fucking thing!" Desiree cried as her eyes crossed again, her legs going weak prompting her to fall back onto the copies front letting herself go limp making it easier for him to fuck her with everything he had, wave after wave of pleasure rushing through her leading to another punishing orgasm before she finally felt the copies cock erupt inside of her

As she felt the cold cum of the copy filling her Desiree let out another wail of sheer pleasure, a cry so strong it shook the very foundations of the house as she suddenly found herself hitting the floor, her wish seeming to have run out leading to the copy outright disappearing

Taking a few moments to collect her senses Desiree rose ready to make a wish for the real Danny she became aware that the Halfa was standing right in front of her, his arms crossed in a more disappointed fashion rather than angry as Sam stood next to him with the same stance, the Goth girl holding the Fenton Thermos which she opened and aimed towards the Genie ghost and as she felt herself getting pulled inside she could only utter to words

"Worth it"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
